This invention relates to cellular radio systems and in particular to handover techniques for use with communications networks including radio cells.
Handover is a technique that allows calls in a personal or mobile communication network to be maintained as a handset or mobile station moves between radio cells. After a call is set up, the quality of the radio link is monitored by the handset and by the associated cell base station. In addition, other channels from the same and adjacent cells are also monitored as potential links to handover to. According to pre-defined criteria the call is switched to another base-station as the mobile/handset moves, or the propagation conditions change, in order to maintain a good quality link. If this is not done, then the call quality may deteriorate seriously or the call may be "dropped" altogether. Either the network or the handset/mobile may incorporate the intelligence to enable the decisions to be made on when, whether and to which cell the radio link should be switched.
This type of handover is well known and widely adapted in conventional cellular systems. However, it gives rise to problems in mobile or personal communication networks where handsets or mobiles are moving at speed through areas covered by small cells such as sectored or microcells. Since the cells are small, the time spent in a cell is short and the time taken to initiate and perform handover may be too long. This leads to poor call quality and dropped calls.